


Lost

by Stironstep



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutant Tony Stark, Quote: I've got red in my ledger; I'd like to wipe it out., Tony loses control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stironstep/pseuds/Stironstep
Summary: Tony is brilliant, that's just his nature. Not that it will change anything as his future is full of pain and suffering, that would never change for anything in this universe.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm choosing to rewrite this, I really didn't like how the first version of this story went and the plot... was non existent. Anyways.... I will slowly repost chapters. 
> 
> also there's gonna be cursing... 
> 
> -Stironstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm choosing to rewrite this, I really didn't like how the first version of this story went and the plot... was non existent. Anyways.... I will slowly repost chapters.
> 
> also language warning
> 
> -Stironstep

Fuck his dad. Fuck his life, just, fuck life in general. That shit excuse of a father had showed up out of the blue when he hadn’t seen Tony for _two_ fucking years and told him he was sending him to boarding school. He had a fake identity and life all arranged already. Just like the rest of his life, _arranged._ Just because he couldn’t bear it if he embarrassed him and said that he might “ruin the Stark’s image” Some image that was! With Howard being a notorious playboy and a fucking ass. The news was often full of his womanizing behavior, so what if Tony did some shit at school? The Stark’s name was already corrupted by his father. 

>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<

Tony gazed up at the looming mansion. Bought and prepared just for him. He still couldn’t believe the father that had ignored him for years suddenly sending him away. They got into a shouting match the day before when he got the news. At least he put in the effort of telling him in person. Tony probably wouldn’t have gone if Jarvis had told him. 

>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<

_“You disgrace of a child! I set everything up for you, gave you all you fucking want and what do I get, nothing!” Howard had spit in his face._ Stupid. Good for nothing. Worthless _._

>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<

Tony gave a bitter laugh at the irony. He would _never_ be good enough. He builds a circuit board, big fucking deal, his dad just scowled and shouted at him to develop heat seeking missles. He was four for god's sake! But what did his dad care?

Exactly, he didn’t, but he still had to go along with what his dad wanted or else he would never let Tony take over the business. Funny thing is, he actually wanted to continue it. After everything his dad has thrown at him, he still loved engineering. Building weapons was his life, or, it was all Tony knew how to do. He grew up on code, engines and hardware. There wasn’t another option. If he branched off, leaving the weapons industry, there would be way too much drama, he could already imagine the press swarming around such a tasty story. Stark industries was the only option he had. So he bore the insults, anger and hate from his father. He would go to this school for his father, would bear it just to spite him. 

>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<>•Ω•<>•v•<

Standing in the doorway of the new house, he sighed, signaling for the butler his dad hired to bring his bags. There were security cameras everywhere, the butler was probably also reporting back to his dad about his every movement. He sighed, stepping into the dark house and switched on the lights with a click, bathing the mansion with harsh, mechanical light. Wincing at the sudden brightness, he tossed his backpack off and stumbled to the couch, collapsing on the expensive leather. His dad’s loathing for him didn’t go as far as not preparing everything for Tony. Everywhere he went a condo or mansion awaited him. His dad was a multi-billionaire, he had the money to spend and he didn’t want to be associated with his son living in bad conditions so he always got a house for him. Tony liked to travel so there were hundreds of homes owned by the Starks all around the world. 

He had stacks upon stacks of “homework” that his teachers had shoved into his arms to gauge his intelligence. It didn’t matter how much they gave him though, he would just let JARVIS read it and he would do it all for him. Technically, Tony made JARVIS so it counted as him doing it, but Tony had given JARVIS the use of the entire internet, so it wasn’t all him. What did Tony care about doing it all by himself, he had other things to do and this dumb homework wasn’t important enough for him to bother with. His photographic memory would allow him to remember most things he learned so if it was important enough, JARVIS would notify him. He was also taking college level classes online, this stupid school would do nothing to benifit him. Anyways, he was going to be busy these next few years. He had promised his dad he would give him new weapons blueprints every month, so as he said, he had other things to do. 


End file.
